


Everything Will Be Okay

by JadesDevil



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Boys In Love, Depression, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hair Washing, Kageyama Tobio Needs a Hug, Kageyama Tobio-centric, Light Angst, M/M, POV Kageyama Tobio, Tsukishima Kei is a Good Significant Other, kageyama has a rough day, slightly OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29192976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadesDevil/pseuds/JadesDevil
Summary: “Drink this water, I’m cooking some noodles for you, alright?” Kei sat next to him, he was holding out a glass of water.Tobio took a slow sip. “I’m sleepy.”“You can sleep on the couch after you eat, how does that sound?”He took another sip. “Why the couch?”“You’ve been in your room for weeks, you need a change of scenery.”Tobio hummed.He finished his water and followed Kei back to the living room, it was surprisingly clean, most of the dust was gone and the windows were open to let fresh air in. “Hey Kei? I’m sorry about well….I’m sorry for-“ORKageyama is in the middle of a depressive episode and Tsukishima takes care of him
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 6
Kudos: 179





	Everything Will Be Okay

Tobio’s hair was greasy. 

His clothes were sweaty. 

He smelled. Really bad. 

That should have been enough to make him get out of bed and clean himself - clean his apartment. 

But it wasn’t. 

It wasn’t like he was sick, if he thought hard enough he could probably start cleaning himself up and get ready before anyone became too worried about him. He hadn’t been to practice in 8 days - neither had he checked his phone, his coach was bound to send someone over. 

But he just couldn’t. 

Tobio’s bones felt like they were made of lead and moving even an inch required all the strength in the world. He only got up to pee when he absolutely had too, but it wasn’t like he was drinking a lot of water either. 

He was tired but he just couldn’t sleep. His eyes were heavy but not heavy enough to close them. Just the thought of his entire apartment in a huge mess made Tobio feel overwhelmed with guilt, he was a clean person, he always cleaned and wiped and made sure that things were in their right place - so why couldn’t he just clean his own goddamn apartment. 

Before he could think too much about what he wasn’t doing, he heard the loud creak of his front door. Maybe it was one of his teammates coming to checking up on him, maybe it was someone coming to murder him. 

Tobio couldn’t bring himself to care. 

Whoever it was didn’t ring the doorbell, and there was no one yelling yet, which meant that there was only one person who could be inside his apartment. 

“Has the kings castle turned into a dump?” 

Of course his boyfriend had to see him like this - Tobio suddenly regretted giving Kei the keys to his apartment. Despite dating for almost a year now, Tobio still got flustered when his boyfriend did nice things for him, but right now he really really wished that Kei would leave him alone - he didn’t have the energy today. 

“Tobio?” His voice rang through the hallway again. “Are you home?” 

He thought there was a hint of worry, maybe he was just imagining it. 

Tobio closed his eyes when he heard the door of his bedroom open, maybe if he pretended that he was asleep, Kei would go away. 

Instead, he heard the steady footsteps until Kei crouched down in front of him. He didn’t need to open his eyes to tell that he had taken account of everything around him and was calculating the ‘damage’ on Tobio and what he was going to do about that. 

He opened his eyes anyways. 

Kei stared at him through his glasses, frowning just a bit before he sighed and sat on the edge of the bed. “You smell like shit.” 

Tobio grunted. “I know.” 

There was a moment of silence, he could hear wrapper crinkling under kei’s foot before he decided to speak again. “I don’t know what’s wrong with me.” Tobio said. “I know what I need to do, and I know that I have to get but - but I just can’t.” He whispered the last part, scared that Kei would judge him. 

He was never the best at communicating - neither was Kei. He couldn’t even put what this feeling was into actual words, so when Kei turned to him and said a simple, “That sucks.”, Tobio didn’t really mind. 

Kei stood up and suddenly, Tobio couldn’t see him anywhere. Maybe he just left, Tobio wouldn’t want to be around himself if he had to deal with himself like this, how could he expect someone else to? Maybe after seeing this side of him Kei would break up with him, that wouldn’t be all too surprising, Kei would be better off anyways. Maybe Kei was already packing up all the clothes and books he’d left at Tobio’s house over the ye-

“When was the last time you’ve cleaned up?” 

Tobio blinked. Kei hadn’t left yet. “I uh…” He was trying his best to remember, he really was. 

“I don’t remember.” 

Kei sighed, pressing his fingers against the bridge of his nose - he didn’t sound annoyed at all though. “Tobio, I’m going to help you to the bathroom, okay? I’ve run a bath and you can brush you’re teeth, how does that sound?” 

It sounded amazing, really. Tobio needed a bath more than anything, but he was just so tired, what if he fell down the second he stood up? 

“That’s why I’m here.” Kei whispered softly, untangling him from his nest of blankets - that’s when Tobio realised that he had said what he was thinking out loud. 

Under normal circumstances, he’d insist that he could handle himself just fine, but he barely had it in him to put up a fight, so he let his boyfriend slowly drag him to the bathroom in slow steady steps. 

It was a fast trip considering the fact that Tobio was incredibly heavy compared to his stick of a boyfriend. Kei didn't show too many signs of struggle when he let Tobio sit down on the closed toilet seat. 

“Brush your teeth.” Kei said, handling him an already prepared toothbrush and moving to the tub and waiting for the water to fill. 

Tobio decided that right now would be a good time to convince his boyfriend that he was fine. “You don’t have to do this, I’m fine Kei.” 

“Nice try, but next time tell me that when you don’t have dark circles and dried tear tracks on your cheeks.” There was no bite behind those words - but the fact that they were true was enough to shut Tobio up, he shoved the toothbrush in his mouth and glared weakly at his boyfriend - who was testing the water temperature with his back towards him.

Kei stood up, walking to the door. “I’ll be right out, so call me when you’re in the tub and I’ll help you wash up.” 

A part of Tobio felt guilty that he was making Kei do all this for him because he was too lazy, the larger part of him knew that if he got in the tub all by himself he would probably fall asleep in there and wake up cold and crying tomorrow morning. 

So he stood up and started taking off his clothes - he needed to take little breaks to catch his breath and stop his legs from shaking. When did he become so pathetic? Was he ever going to get better? Was his volleyball team going to drop him now? 

“Hurry up king.” Kei rapped three times in succession onto the bathroom door. Tobio grunted, and carefully got into the bath - the warm water felt so nice against his skin, he never knew baths could feel so relaxing. 

Tobio stayed still in the bubbly water for a few more minutes, letting himself get used to the water temperature before asking for Kei to come in. 

His boyfriend was in a pair of shorts now - he probably changed when Tobio was stripping inside the bathroom. He carried a stool and a washcloth, sitting his beside Tobio on the other side of the tub. “Is the water okay?” 

Tobio nodded. 

“I’m going to wash your hair now, is that okay?” 

Tobio nodded. 

Kei took a mug of water and wet his hair with it - if he saw the way Tobio flinched at the sudden splash of water, he certainly didn’t say anything about it. Tobio let his head fall back against his boyfriend’s thigh as he massaged his head - he knew from experience that Kei was basically a master at giving massages. 

Not too hard, but just firm enough to create a proper amount of pressure. His fingers were bony and long - Tobio remembers so many nights where he stayed awake just tracing his fingers for the only reason to memorise his hands - making sure he’d never forget how they felt against his own palm. 

Kei was being uncharacteristically kind, and usually Tobio would get annoyed at this but right now he was grateful that his boyfriend decided to stay quiet and wash his car instead of making a comment at how disgusting he was. 

There was suddenly another mug of water being dropped on his head, he could practically feel Kei’s smirk when Tobio yelped in surprise. Kei’s hands were in his hair for a few more minutes, washing away all of the leftover shampoo before he leaned forward and pulled gently on one of Tobio’s arms. 

He felt like a little child as Kei patiently washed his arms and back. “You’re running out of body wash.” He commented suddenly, rubbing the soap between Tobio’s fingers with care. “I’ll make a list of everything you need.” 

Tobio hummed, watching as Kei got a washcloth for him. “I can help.” 

“Sure you can.” Kai chuckled before handing Tobio the cloth. “I trust you can wash your lower half yourself?” 

Tobio nodded, waiting for his boyfriend to leave before he could stand up in the tub. 

The door of the bathroom clicked, and after a good moment of just sitting there and weighing the pros and cons of standing up - he held onto the side of the bathtub and stood up with all of his strength. 

His legs were feeling weak, but Tobio had to at least wash his thighs before he could go back and collapse on his bed. His movements were fast and shaky - and his nails scratched his thighs a few times but that didn’t matter. He just needed to get this over with it before his legs gave up on him and he fell back into the bathtub. 

Sluggishly, he pulled on the drain of the bathtub and stumbled out. A towel was already laid out for him on the bathroom counter - he’d really have to thank Kei for this someday but right now he just pulled it around him and went back into the bedroom. 

“Already done?” He heard Kei ask. 

He was picking up the pile of dirty laundry piled up on Tobio’s chair, the bed was stripped from it’s covers and from the way Kei was holding the laundry hamper, he was about to do his laundry. 

Tobio nodded. 

“Are you sure, you haven’t bathed in a while so don’t you think that it would be better if you wash yourself a bit m-“ 

“I’m not a kid, I can clean myself.” Tobio spat out, instantly regretting the tone of his voice. His boyfriend was trying his best to help and all Tobio did in return was get mad at him for caring, why couldn’t he just respond like a normal person? 

Kei sighed. “It’s okay, I laid out some comfortable clothes for you on the bed, I’ll be in the kitchen.” He quickly left the bedroom but Tobio didn’t miss how his voice sounded just a little hurt, a little more cautious. 

He hoped he was just imagining it. 

The clothes laid out for him were just sweatpants and a sweater - but they were one of the only clean pairs of clothes that Tobio owned at the moment, so he gratefully wore them, sitting back on the bed and letting himself take a moment to revel in his newfound cleanliness for a while before he would go out to Kei. 

Before nearly enough time was over, Kei knocked on the bedroom door. “You decent?”

“Yeah.” Tobio snorted, it wasn’t like they had never seen each other naked before, why was Kei turning all shy suddenly. 

“Drink this water, I’m cooking some noodles for you, alright?” Kei sat next to him, he was holding out a glass of water. 

Tobio took a slow sip. “I’m sleepy.” 

“You can sleep on the couch after you eat, how does that sound?” 

He took another sip. “Why the couch?”

“You’ve been in your room for weeks, you need a change of scenery.” 

Tobio hummed. 

He finished his water and followed Kei back to the living room, it was surprisingly clean, most of the dust was gone and the windows were open to let fresh air in. “Hey Kei? I’m sorry about well….I’m sorry for-“

“No need for apologies king.” Kei walked back to the kitchen. “I know you didn’t mean it, just let me take care of you, okay?” 

His voice was a bit strained through the wall, but Tobio heard him fine. “Do you think they’ll drop me?” He asked quickly, before he could lose his nerve. 

Kei’s head peaked through the door, a steaming bowl in his hand. “What do you mean?” 

“I haven’t gone to practice in more than a week, what if I forgot to play volleyball and the Adlers realise that they don’t need me any-“ 

Kei cut him off with a laugh - loud and obnoxious, the same laugh Kei used to give him when Tobio couldn’t understand a simple maths problem back in highschool. “You won’t forget volleyball in just a week, King. And besides, you’re one of their best members, they wouldn’t let you go like that.” 

He sat down with the bowl of noodles still in his hands, before Tobio could counter his argument - Kei fed him a spoonful of the soupy noodles. He glared at his boyfriend before swallowing slowly - his throat hurt but the noodles weren’t too hard to eat. 

“But what if…if I don’t get better, then what?” 

Kei fed him another spoon. “You’ll get better Tobio.” 

He sounded so certain, so confident that Tobio wouldn’t die alone in his apartment because he couldn’t get out of bed and lost his job. “Maybe it’ll take a week, maybe it’ll take two months, but you’ll get back there Tobio.” 

Tobio got another spoon. 

“I messaged Ujishima and he said that he's talk to your coach, they didn’t sound too mad though.” Kei sighed. “Let me take care of you today.” 

Tobio opened his mouth, waiting for another bite. “How do you know what to do Kei?” 

The question was supposed to come off as casual, he just wondered how Kei managed to do all the right things and not get mad at him while he was in this weird depressive state. Maybe Kei thought it was a more serious one though, he tipped the spoon into Tobio’s mouth and put the bowl down on the table. 

“I don’t want to talk about it too much, but I got really bad…in the second year of high school actually.” he sighed and rubbed at his sleeve - a habit of his that Tobio never paid any extra attention to. “But, I’m here now aren’t I? That means you’re going to be fine too.” 

It was a short conversation, Kei didn’t even bother delving into the details, but Tobio understood what he meant, it would be all right. 

Kei gave him another bite. “Is there anything you want me to do before you take a nap?” 

Tobio stared at him, unblinking. A small part of him still wanted Kei to leave, he didn’t need to see Tobio in such a pathetic mess. The larger, more rational side of him however, knew that without Kei he’d probably just go back to bed for another few days and curse at himself. 

It was okay to need help sometimes, Tobio thought. 

“Can you…if it’s okay, can you trim my nails?” 

Kei knew how important maintaining his nails were to Tobio, he nodded and went to the bathroom to get Tobio’s tiny little nail kit, leaving him alone with his thoughts for barely a minute. 

He wasn’t as good as Tobio with nails, but Kei had steady hands, one of them spread wide as a a makeshift base for Tobio to put his hand on and the other one was gently clipping at his nails and cleaning the dirt underneath them. Tobio wondered if he could get Kei to put on a clear top coat of polish as well. 

He sat still on his couch, looking at his boyfriend giving his nails all of his attention. It felt vulnerable, Tobio felt safe. 

Everything was going to be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, I hope you enjoyed this piece!! I wanted to write about having a depressive episode but I honestly didn't want to make it too sad so I think this is a good mix between happy and sad. 
> 
> Mental illnesses take on many forms and a lot of times, people don't like to talk about the ugly side of it. No matter how you deal with your issues and health I want to remind you that you are so incredible valid, please take care of yourselves. <3


End file.
